


A dirty way to say "I miss you"

by PurplePotato83



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohno centric, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePotato83/pseuds/PurplePotato83
Summary: Ohno is far away from his boyfriend due to work commitments, then, one night Sho wants to prove Ohno that he misses him... in the sexiest way possible.





	A dirty way to say "I miss you"

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am again, I wanted to share this sexy Yama Pair 'drabble-almost-one-shot' with you guys. I love them and they are my second favourite OTP, despite everybody thinks about them like all fluff and stuff, I always imagine that they also can be sexy too! Well, I hope everybody enjoy it!  
> Comments will be loved!

It was three in the morning when suddenly Ohno’s giggles could be heard in the silent room. He was lying on his bed and talking with his boyfriend on the phone before going to bed. A week has passed without them seeing each other, since the older man had departed to Shanghai for his first exhibition in that city. It was the first time for Ohno's creations to be shown in an art gallery outside of Japan, and this was a very important moment in his life.

Sho, despite having commitments that bound him to Japan, has been supporting his boyfriend at any moment; sending him emails whenever he could and calling him every night (or early morning) before going to bed, and that night was no exception.

“That is the stupidest joke I've ever heard.”  Satoshi said with a chuckle.

“I don’t care; I made you laugh and that's what really matters.”  His boyfriend replied with a hint of amusement.  “I heard it tonight when I was at the bar and I decided to tell you.”

“You were in a bar?”  Asked the leader of Arashi while raising an eyebrow, staring at the ceiling of his room.  “Having a good time without me, huh?”

“I was with Matsujun and Aiba... no big deal. And anyway, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“You’re drunk.” Ohno said, containing the urge to laugh.  “You only said that kind of joke whenever you’re drunk.”

 “I'm not drunk. I just miss you...”  Sho let out a slight gasp. Ohno heard some rustling, and he imagined Sho lying on the bed right now. “I miss you so much.”  He said quietly, completely changing the course of the conversation.

“I miss you too, Sho-kun.”

“Do you really miss me?”  Sho asked, gradually lowering his voice in a tone that completely altered Ohno’s senses, who didn’t know exactly what his boyfriend was doing on the other end of the line.

 “Of course, I miss you... it's kinda weird to sleep alone. And although we're sending mails every day, I feel like it’s not enough.”   Ohno confessed, biting his lower lip instinctively.

“It's fucking awful to sleep without you. I miss you so much; I miss being able to hug you, feel your warmth...”  Said the rapper in a barely audible whisper, letting out a gasp.

“Sho-kun... Is something wrong?”  Satoshi asked, feeling a little nervous.

“No, nothing’s wrong… why?”  

“It's because you...”  Satoshi stopped, feeling his cheeks burn at the thought. “You're making weird sounds.”  He said, making his boyfriend laugh.

“And you don’t like those ‘weird’ sounds’?” Sakurai's voice sounded slightly trembling, and Ohno began to feel nervous. He knew his boyfriend very well and he knew exactly how his voice sounded in every situation, and at that time, Sho sounded horny.

“What are you doing, Sho-kun? Are you watching porn?”

“I don’t need porn if I'm listening to you...” Ohno swallowed hard and returned to bite his lower lip. He had never done those kinds of things; he considered himself very ‘old-fashioned’, he make love with Sho just because he loved him and because that was an essential part of the relationship; but he had never did something kinky like ‘phone sex’ and knowing that was facing that situation, made him nervous.

“Perhaps you are –”  He tried to ask, but Ohno heard a groan across the line. This time, it was completely different from the previous; apparently, Sho decided to not contain his moans and he did so purposefully to make his boyfriend joined him.

Meanwhile, Ohno was embarrassed as he could ever be, but he must confess that listening to his boyfriend moaning shamelessly was making him feel hot. That hot flesh between his legs came to life with every gasp, pressing embarrassingly against the fabric of his pajama bottoms.

“I told you I miss you...” The rapper sighed loudly before continuing. “I'm trying to fill the void you left”.

“Are you trying to fill ‘that void’ by jerking off while you’re talking to me?”  He asked; the older was trying to sound incredulous, but his own voice betrayed him. He could feel every part of his body was slightly trembling with excitement; he found it hard to believe that his boyfriend managed to make him horny even though he was more than 2,200 kilometers away.

“Fuck Satoshi, why don’t you stop acting like a saint and just get carried away? I can bet you're as hard as I am... I bet that you want to be here right now, rubbing your ass against my cock like a bitch, as you usually do when you want me to fuck you.”  Hearing those indecent words, Ohno's right hand automatically slipped under his trousers; he was stroking his own erection smoothly, which was pressed against his underwear.

“Watch your language... Sakurai-san.” He muttered quietly, feeling that there was no turning back. He was ready to get carried away by what he wanted at that moment.

“You like me to say dirty things; it’s not the first time I do it.”  A smile was drawn on Ohno's lips; Sho was right, he must admit that when he was turned on when he was really horny, he’d love for the rapper to whisper such things, and this time was no exception.

“Sho-kun...” he whispered, letting out the first gasp. His hand moved up and down the whole length, feeling like his skin was bristling with excitement. His senses were sharper than ever and he could swear he heard the vigorous stroking that his boyfriend gave to his own cock. Just by imagining it, another harmonic gasp escaped from Ohno’s lips.

Ohno pushed himself up into a sitting position and he leaned back against the bed’s headboard as he put his phone between his shoulder and his head, pulling his cock from his trousers and freeing it from the oppression that the clothing caused. It was only at that time that he began to jerk off without holding back, completely forgetting the embarrassment minutes earlier.

“Good, Satoshi... you're a good... good boy.” Sho's voice had become more severe, more breathless, more ragged and that made his excitement rising. All he wanted was to be next to Sho and touched him for real.

The phone call that was initiated just to ask each other how they was doing and say good night, ended up in a concert of moans and whispers by the two of them. Ohno couldn’t stand another second and judging by the groans of his boyfriend, the older man knew he was about to come too.

“S- Sho-kun...”  He whispered with difficulty as he wrapped his hardened cock with his fingers and gave himself quick jerks. He closed his eyes and heard Sho moan again, causing a shiver running down to his spine.

He could feel it; he was so close.

“Please, Satoshi... come for me.”  Ordered the younger man haltingly, mumbling another low moan that was all Ohno needed to be carried away by madness. He moved his hand back and arched his back, whispering the name of his lover over and over again while his warm essence filled his hand and part of his pants. While listening to him, Sho continued stroking his own cock for a few seconds, until finally with one last moan, their phone sex session was over.

“I can’t believe this...”  Ohno said breathlessly.

“That was amazing.” Sho replied with a chuckle. “We should do it more often.”

“Oh, stop it, Sho-kun. We should go to sleep.”

After a few minutes of saying "I love you" in every possible way, Ohno ended the call to go clean himself, changed his underwear and put another pajama bottoms.

He went to bed with a huge smile as he remembered the unusual way his boyfriend used to tell him that he missed him; that was unique and would be something that would be kept forever in Ohno’s memory.


End file.
